Talk:Jeweled Daggers
If you use a "Measure for Measure" inscription (i.e. highly salvageable) on these babies the chance of getting a jewel goes way up (i've gotten several). Can someone quantify "very low" anyway? --MasterPatricko 15:22, 16 November 2006 (CST) :I think the original statement was effective enough "The salvage rate for gems is very low" without the added "and almost never salvages to gems". I know several people who have yet to salvage one out, so I would say the chances are "low", but "almost never" is stretching it. I've gotten 2 gems out of 6 daggers without using highly salvagable inscriptions. I'll edit the article again so it's less definite in its wording until someone does a salvage batch on these things. - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 16:20, 16 November 2006 (CST) ::Did the MfM inscription on it and got a Ruby on the first shot Tomoko 10:31, 20 November 2006 (CST) ::Ditto. Very nice. I wish I kept the rest of my MfM inscrips because wow. :D Morgan Fairweather 17:16, 6 June 2007 (CDT) Heh. Nice picture. —Aranth 00:24, 22 November 2006 (CST) Love the picture. Hahaha. Unconfirmed What part of that statement is unconfirmed? - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 02:18, 12 December 2006 (CST) :See Measure for Measure for details Lightblade 02:36, 12 December 2006 (CST) ::So you're saying because people aren't sure what the inscription does? I've gotten two jewels from daggers. One pair was white and the other was blue. Neither had a MfM in them. Highly salvageable has always meant that you get more of a material or a higher chance for a rare. Why would the inscription be different? - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 02:44, 12 December 2006 (CST) :::you never get more than one gem from a dagger- and it seems like measure for measure only :::raises the amount of material —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 66.31.197.38 (talk • ) 21:17, February 21, 2007 (CDT). ::::This is incorrect; I have gotten two sapphires from a single gold pair of jeweled daggers with measure for measure on them. No SS. DeathFlame131 21:07, 1 March 2007 (CST) :Good to know :) -- (talk) Non-inscribable? I just got a pair of non-inscribable jeweled daggers on my way to Chantry of Secrets. Is this unusual? --Armond Warblade (talk) 04:29, 17 April 2007 (CDT) nope--Blade (talk| ) 18:10, 21 April 2007 (CDT) Two rubies from one (pair) of daggers Not sure if it's been mentioned somewhere, but salvaging a gold pair of these with measure for measure yielded me two rubies. I can post a pic, if it's needed.--Mafaraxas 07:55, 8 July 2007 (CDT) :I just salvaged 1 Ruby from a pair of Jeweled Daggers with Measure for Measure on it. --Mooseyfate 23:31, 14 March 2008 (UTC) 55 Bones from a pair of jeweled daggers I just salvaged a pair for jeweled daggers modded with "measure for measure" and they gave 55 bones. Salvage rate? What's the salvage rate on these puppies, anyway? I just salvaged a pair of white jeweled daggers and got a sapphire. Was I just really, really lucky? Should we start salvage research, or is it worth it? 00:45, 7 July 2008 (UTC) Holdings of Chokin Ive got 2 q9 Jeweled daggers drop here from rain/rock beetles. -- 07:51, 17 July 2009 (UTC)